Forever Goodbye
by BrittanaShippER95
Summary: You thought that it would be goodbye forever,but fate had other plans for you. Brittana! Post Seaon 4..cannon events up to season 5.


**Hey everyone! This is a fill for a prompt the fabulous Chuckleshan gave me. After all the Dantana hype this week, I feel like we needed a Brittana one-shot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Forever Goodbye**

You thought that waking up with another girl by your side would close the hole that the breakup had brought at your heart. However, as you find yourself tangled naked in Miranda's sheets , you figure that that isn't the case. Miranda, the cute cashier at the Coyote Ugly who had been asking you out on a date for the past three weeks and you kept saying no and making up lame excuses. But now here you are, finally in her apartment at Queens waking up from a sex-filled night and feeling completely spent and emotionless.

"Goodmorning" Miranda walks in butt naked with an oversized shirt she has from her ex boyfriend "Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly. You kept tossing in your sleep and throwing your upper body on top of me." you groan.

Miranda brought the breakfast tray she had been carrying on the bed and placed it at the far edge.

"Pff..please, like you didn't love every second of it. My wet..*kiss*, throbbing *kiss* clit, rubbing against your body."

You would have enjoyed Miranda's flirtations had you been in a better mood, but lately every hook up you got yourself into didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"I would say yeah, but then I'd be lying." you reply without even realizing you had said that out loud.

You freeze and feel Miranda's weight pull away from you.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Miranda frowns.

"I'm just being honest." you reply nonchalantly.

"You know what? I knew you never cared about me. Get out!" Miranda jumps out of the bed and points towards the door.

"I told you more than 100 times that this was just sex. Miranda, sex isn't dating."

_If it were, Santana and I would be dating._

You remember that moment during sophomore year when that one person you really care about had let that exact same phrase slip during a phone conversation with the Glee club.

"I thought you and I could make it work! But no, you just had to come and play it hard to get, have me begging to take you out on a date and then just fuck me and leave? You're pathetic." Miranda feels disgusted.

"Miranda, I'm really sorry but my heart belongs to someone else. She's the only person I care about other than my mom and dad. "

"It's that blonde from back home, isn't it?"

"Yeah." you sigh. You don't have to say anything else, you just pack your stuff and leave with an awkward goodbye.

You know that it's for the best that you decided to leave Brittany do her thing. MIT is a very big opportunity for her and you're the proudest out of everyone that your girl made it that far. You knew since day one that she was smarter than everyone was giving her credit for.

And now you're single in the big city, feeling lonely and depressed. Nothing Kurt and Rachel try can help you and you spend all summer working and in the house. You are in no mood to party or go out to _Callbacks _with your friends. When you're home alone you cry because a) you miss Brittany, and b) you hate your job. You feel like a cheap stripper and the customers are more than friendly at times.

So you couldn't be more happy when you get fired. Sure, it sucks that you won't have a salary for a bit, but you still have some money saved up for a rainy day from the college fund your parents had raised for you.

You spend the last month of the summer looking for jobs and trying to book gigs, when suddenly everything clicks. You get a job at a Broadway diner as a waitress and book an infomercial gig with Yeast-I-Stat. The product might blow, but you get paid to fake act that you like "yeast in your bagel, but not in your muffin".

Eventually Rachel and Kurt get jobs there as well and you're all one big happy family, serving and dancing by giving impromptu performances.

"Santana, look at that girl by the counter." Rachel nudges you one day.

You don't even bother turning to see the girl Rachel is talking about. You have another girl in your mind. _The _girl. You've been missing her dearly, but you haven't found the courage to get in touch with her. Whenever Kurt and Rachel bug you and tell you to text her, you ignore them saying you don't want to disturb her from her studying. Although you know that if you were to call her, she would pick it up with a blink of your eyelid.

"Now isn't that a lovely name._Santana_, nice to meet you. I'm Dani and I'm new here in case you were wondering." the blonde girl from the counter approaches you and Rachel.

_Great. Why do I always find myself involved with blondes?_

"Cool." You shrug her off.

Rachel nudges your shoulder and sends a glare your way.

"Forgive my friend, she is having a bad hair day." Rachel tries reasoning.

"I think your hair looks wonderful actually." Dani admits with a blush.

You feel like you're going to puke. You never thought that someone flirting with you would make you feel guilty. Sure, you're single and nobody said you couldn't get a new girlfriend or hook up with a few girls, but for some reason you can't seem to wrap your finger around, you feel like you'd be betraying your one true love if you were to reciprocate the compliments.

Eventually, you give in. Not because you want Dani in an emotional or physical way. Obviously she's very hot, but that's not the reason you said yes after her several attempts on asking you out. You say yes because you want to get it over with. One date wouldn't harm you.

But your plan backfires; you find Dani more charming after every glass of wine you have. By the end of your date, you're sure that tonight you will be having sex with her. You can't blame yourself though. Well, up to some point you can, because you drank more than you can other than that, the sexual frustration that has been building up in your body due to inactiveness over the past 4 months is the only reason you cave.

The next morning you feel numb. Numb because you can't believe you actually went through with it. Numb because you betrayed _her_ and let yourself be touched by another woman. As you're sprawled across Dani's bed, you think of _her_. What she might be doing right now or how she's doing in university. You miss her like crazy and if things weren't so complicated you would just leave everything and go find her without letting anyone know your whereabouts.

But that's not realistic. That only happens in the movies. And your life sure as hell has been like one up to now, but you can't find the courage to take the leap and go find the love of your life.

_You know I will always love you the most. _

You remember those words and feel the heartache all over again. All of a sudden, this feels that much more real. You are trapped and you can't breathe. You start panicking, thinking of how she would feel if she found out what you have been doing for the past 5 months.

You jump out of the bed and start putting on your clothes again hastily. Dani is preparing breakfast for you, but when she sees you rushing out of her bedroom and straight to the door, she seems confused.

"San?"

You cringe when you hear the term of endearment. Nobody called you that; nobody but _her._

"Yes?" You reply after a minute of silence.

"Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

"Um.. , gotta run. See you at work." You rush out without even stealing a glance. You feel so bad for Dani, but there's really nothing you can do.

When you love someone, no other person in the planet should be your concern other than that one. And that's exactly why you don't dwell over the fact that Dani is probably tearing up in her bedroom,feeling used and taken advantage of.

_I should probably apologize to her. _You think to yourself as you drive on the highway. You've made your decision; you're apologizing when you see her at work.

The next morning, you stay in bed until 11 am. You have the day off so you might as well take advantage of it and get a good night's sleep in. You finish some chores you kept calling off and organize all your clothes in your closet. Rachel and Kurt are both at NYADA for their classes and you have absolutely nothing to do.

You look through your DVR, trying to find something that's the least bit amusing. You end up having a Honey Boo Boo Child marathon. You never really liked that show, but you always watched it with her so it's comforting and it brings back fond memories.

You hear a knock at the door. It should be the take out you ordered so you look through your wallet and grab some cash to hand it over. You're in your sweatpants and a hoodie, with a bandana on your head.

The bell keeps ringing and it seems like the delivery man is way too eager to hand over the delivery.

"Be right the-" You yell from the living room and run towards the door. As you open the door, you feel all the wind being taken out of your lungs.

No, this can't be happening. She can't really be _here._ You stay there for a good ten minutes,completely still and in shock.

"Hey." She whispers in an unsteady voice with a half smile.

_Brittany. _

You sigh.

"What are you doing here?" You cut her off.

"I came to see you,silly." She smiles.

"I figured that what are you actually _doing _here? You can't be serious about coming here just for me so what's the catch?"

"Really,San there is no catch. I came to see you because I miss you." Brittany replies honestly.

You gulp audibly. You've been waiting to hear those exact words from her for five months and just like that, she did.

You see her approaching you, ready to close the gap between you to hug you but you don't feel ready.

You thought that all the waiting and dreaming of this exact moment would be enough, but no.

"Brittany, I can't." You keep your distance.

She seems confused and hurt.

"Didn't you miss me?" You hear her voice break.

You can't stand seeing her like this.

"Oh God, you found someone. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have come here without letting you know. I should have called." She rambles.

You stop her by grabbing her wrists.

"Brittany, to me. I'm not seeing anyone." You see her let out a breath she was holding.

"Oh..okay." She replies.

"Do I miss you? Fuck yes. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left Lima. I miss you so much that I cry myself to sleep. But I promised myself that I would let you do your thing and focus on your studies. If it were up to me,I would move to Boston and live with you forever, but unfortunately I can't. If fate were to bring us back together in the future I would be the happiest person alive, but for now I'm okay with being your friend."

"Best friend." Brittany corrects you with a smile.

You send her back a sad smile. You can't stop yourself from wrapping your arms around her. She hugs you back and you feel at home. You can't believe how much you had actually missed her scent, the way your bodies fit perfectly together.

"Oh San..I love you so much." She whispers, but you hear her perfectly clear.

"Britt?" You pull back and look deep into her eyes, searching to find the meaning behind all of this.

"I didn't just come here because I missed you. I mean, of course I did miss you. More than you can possible imagine. MIT is very hard and challenging, but I'm doing my best and trying to keep up. But the thing is, a big part of me is missing. And that's you. I can't seem to enjoy any moment spent without you. You are my soulmate, you know me better than anyone else. We dreamt of going to college together and spending the rest of our lives together, remember? _Starting together,ending together._What happened to that? My point is, that I have been thinking a lot since I left Lima. And what I've realized is that I don't want to spend another day without you. I'd rather be happy with you in New York or wherever than miserable and on my own in Boston._"_

You feel like your heart is going to explode. She is telling you what you have been dying to tell her yourself, but didn't have the courage to go through with it.

"Honey, I feel the same way. I've been wanting to call you, tell you how much I miss you and how much I want to be with you again, if you let me. Hearing you say the same thing makes it real. I now realize how stupid I have been for the past year. Nobody is better for you than me. We didn't need to break up in the first place. You have to understand that I never ever felt I deserved more than you. You were the best girlfriend anyone could have asked for. I was just scared; scared of the future and how we would manage to go forward with our plans after that setback."

"Look, we both made mistakes, Santana. I never cared about Sam as more than a friend, but I went along and let him be my boyfriend. But we're people; we make mistakes. We just have to learn from them and move past them instead of dwell on them. So I'm asking you: Are you ready to move past them?" She asks you with uncertainty.

This is it. This is the moment you've been waiting for. You don't want to hurt her again, but you know that you're mature enough to not do that again. And you don't want to be sad anymore. You deserve happiness in your life. So without any further hesitation, you nod your head.

You see a smile spread on her face.

"Yes?"

"Absolutely." You smile back.

Before you can process what's happening, you feel her lips crash against yours. She's engulfing you in a hug and lifting you off the ground. You giggle and hold tight as you let yourself be happy again. You press your lips harder against hers and moan in pleasure, because you've missed that cherry lipstick so freaking much.

A few minutes later, she puts you down again and nuzzles your neck.

"Britt, I'm so happy." You are tearing up. "I thought it was forever goodbye for us."

"No,baby. Never goodbye for us. Just forever."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I hope you liked it, because even though I'm biased, I love it. And here's my two cents for this whole Brittana/Dantana thing. Dantana is a failed attempt from the writers yet again to make us ship anything other than Brittana (Bram 2.0 as I like to call it). Many fell for the trick simply because it's a "hot lesbian couple." Excuse you, but Brittany is equally as hot as Dani. I will admit at first I had a semi shipping attitude towards them, but only because I adore Demi and obviously Naya. However, keep in mind that Dantana isn't endgame. Demi will be in 6 episodes only, since she is going on her Neon Lights tour. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but to me Brittana is and always will be endgame no matter what the writers decide to do with them. Review and let me know what you think of these two ships and which one you support. I hope this note didn't come out as Dantana-bashing, because I don't like that. I will watch Dantana's relationship develop, but that doesn't mean I will particularly enjoy it. Anyways, that's all for now. Feedback appreciated! XO**


End file.
